1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high molecular weight N-containing condensate useful in lubricant and fuel compositions. More specifically, this invention relates to an additive and a dispersing aid for lubricants and fuel compositions, including dispersants that exhibit a high total base number and contain a low free amine content. The condensates of the present invention are produced by the acid catalyzed condensation of an amine reactant with a hydroxy alkyl or hydroxy aryl reactant.
2. State of the Art
Nitrogen containing dispersing aids for lubricants and fuel compositions are known and widely used in this technology. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,666 and 3,272,746 various nitrogen containing "ashless" type dispersing agents for lubricants and fuel compositions are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,849 an alkenyl succinimide or borated alkenyl succinimide is reacted with an alkylene polyamine to produce a dispersant for lubricant oil useful for diesel engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435, discloses various carboxylic acid acylating agents which can be further reacted with such reactants as polyethylene polyamines and polyols to produce derivatives useful as lubricant additives or as intermediates for further post treatment which find other uses in the lubricant additive technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,362 discloses various nitrogen-and oxygen- containing compositions which are prepared by reacting an aliphatic hydroxy compound with at least one tertiary amino alkanol to produce derivatives useful as lubricant and fuel additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,545 describes various amino phenols which may be combined with a hydrocarbyl amine or acylated nitrogen containing compound which resultant composition finds use as additives for fuels and lubricants to be added to 2-cycle engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,643 discloses amine salts of carboxylate half esters which are the reaction products of organic acid materials and hydroxy amines which materials find use as anti-rust additives for hydrocarbon fuels, such as gasoline and middle distillates.
None of the above-discussed patents disclose nor suggest the high molecular weight nitrogen-containing condensates of the present invention, i.e., condensing a high molecular weight polyamine reactant with a hydroxy alkyl or hydroxy aryl reactant.